


Winter Wonderland

by Yamimaru



Series: ISMY Universe [2]
Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Zero zickt rum, Tsukasa versteht keinen Spaß und mit Hizumi ist auch irgendwas nicht in Ordnung. Ganz so hat sich Karyu seinen 30. Geburtstag nicht vorgestellt, aber es heißt doch immer, dass man sich was wünschen darf, wenn man die Kerzen auf der Geburtstagstorte auspustet, nicht?.Und Karyu für seinen Teil weiß schon ganz genau, was er sich wünschen wird. Und falls das Schicksal ihn mal wieder ignoriert, nimmt er eben die Sache selbst in die Hand. D'espairsRay [Karyu x Zero] Spielt einige Jahre vor I still miss you.





	1. Like ice ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst um profit zu machen.

„Rücken Sie alle mal ein bisschen näher zusammen bitte“, ertönte die Stimme ihres Fotografen und Karyu seufzte beinahe erleichtert auf.

  
„Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee. Also Kinderchen, kommt her zu Papi.“ Grinsend zog er Zero und Tsukasa näher, die links und rechts neben ihm Stellung bezogen hatten, und trat gleichzeitig noch einen Schritt vor, um auch näher an Hizumi zu stehen. So war das doch schon deutlich besser, immerhin war er so wenigstens ein bisschen von der sie umgebenden Kälte abgeschirmt. Zeros Ellenbogen landete nicht gerade sanft in seiner Seite und er keuchte, krümmte sich leicht. „he, wofür war das nun wieder?“  
  
„Dafür, dass du mich hier in der Gegend umherziehst. Außerdem was heißt da Papi. Nur weil du seit heute auch im 30 er Club bist, bist und bleibst du das Küken hier.“  
  
„Pfff, Küken“, schnaubte er. „Sei mal netter zu mir, immerhin hab ich heut Geburtstag.“  
  
„Ich bin nett. Sonst hätte ich dich härter erwischt.“  
  
„Och, nun guck dir die Schnute an.“ Hizumi hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht und grinste mal wieder über beide Backen. Was in letzter Zeit irgendwie immer der Fall zu sein schien, sobald sich Zero und er auch nur ein bisschen in die Haare bekamen. Hizumis Finger kraulte unter seinem Kinn, begleitet von erfreuten Lauten, die man eigentlich eher im Zusammenhang mit süßen Tieren oder Kleinkindern zu hören bekam.  
  
„Lass das.“ Schnaubend wischte er den Finger aus seinem Gesicht und schaute den Sänger missmutig an.  
  
„Jungs!“ Das war Tsukasa gewesen, der sie nun, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, aus schmalen Augen anfunkelte. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht genießen würde, mit euch hier bei Minustemperaturen nur in Bühnenoutfits im Schnee zu stehen. Aber irgendwann würde ich gerne mal fertig werden.“  
  
„Eh, ich mag es nicht, wenn er sarkastisch wird“, nuschelte Hizumi.  
  
„Wir hätten ihn nie zum Leader machen sollen.“ Zero nickte und rieb sich leicht über die Oberarme, die nur von einem dünnen Shirt bedeckt waren.  
  
„Gebt’s zu, ich war ein besserer Leader.“  
  
„Nein, du warst noch schlimmer.“  
  
„Das … war jetzt aber echt fies“, murrte er und funkelte Zero aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.  
  
„Jungs!“  
  
„Ja, Tsuka“, seufzten sie im Chor und hielten nun lieber die Klappe, bevor der Drummer doch noch wütend werden würde. Irgendwie war mit dem heute nämlich schon den ganzen Tag über nicht gut Kirschenessen.  
  


~*~  
  
„Danke! Dann machen wir jetzt mit den Zweier-Aufnahmen weiter. Zero-san, Tsukasa-san bleiben Sie bitte gleich stehen. Hizumi-san, Karyu-san Sie können sich derweilen aufwärmen.“  
  
„Gottseidank, ich fühl meine Finger schon gar nicht mehr.“ Karyu rieb seine Hände aneinander und blies dagegen, um besagte Eispfoten wieder aufzuwärmen. Erleichtert seufzend schlüpfte er in seinen dicken Parka, den ihm einer vom Staff gerade hinhielt und nahm dankend den Becher mit dampfendem Kaffee entgegen. „Ich will eine Gewerkschaft. Das sind widrige Arbeitsbedingungen, ich brauch meine Finger noch. Wer ist eigentlich auf die blöde Idee gekommen, dass sich Bilder im Schnee für unser nächstes Fotobuch gut eignen würden?“  
  
„Bitte?“ Hizumi schaute ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das waren unser Manager und du gewesen, nachdem ihr mal wieder zu tief ins Glas geschaut habt“, nörgelte der Sänger herum, während sich auf Karyus Lippen nur ein verschmitztes Grinsen legte. Als ob er das, oder den ungläubigen Ausdruck seiner drei Kollegen, jemals vergessen würde. Die Reaktionen waren schon witzig gewesen, als Sato und er ihnen von ihrer genialen Idee erzählt hatten. Aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte er vor ein paar Monaten, im Hochsommer, keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie arschkalt so ein Photoshoot werden würde.  
  
„Aber immerhin musst du zugeben, dass die Kulisse wirklich gigantisch ist.“ Hizumi brummte nur und ging hinüber zum Van der Photocrew, um seinen Becher neu aufzufüllen. Schulterzuckend ließ er seinen Abgang unkommentiert und schaute lieber zu Tsukasa und Zero hinüber. Das Felsplateau, welches den beiden nun als Hintergrund für die Fotoaufnahmen diente, war wirklich beeindruckend. Ringsumher lag der Schnee beinahe einen halben Meter hoch, aber um die Felsen blies ein stetiger Wind, sodass sich dort der Schnee nur in den Spalten und Ritzen hatte festsetzen können. Die Steine selbst ragten schroff und teilweise mehrere Meter hoch in den Himmel; eine wahrhaft unwirtliche Umgebung.  
  
Gerade hatte sich Zero auf einen der Felsen gehockt, die Beine lässig auseinandergestellt und die Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt. Von unten herauf starrte er in Richtung der Kamera, während Tsukasa hinter ihm am Rand einer kleineren Felsansammlung stand und verträumt in die Ferne blickte. So wie die Kamera justiert war, musste es auf den Bildern so aussehen als würde der Drummer mit dem Rücken zu einem tiefen Abgrund stehen, denn hinter ihm war bis auf das strahlende Blau des Himmels rein gar nichts auszumachen. In Wahrheit jedoch fiel das Plateau fast sanft ab, bis es einige Meter weiter unten in einen kleinen Wald überging. Seufzend richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit, wie so oft in den vergangenen Monaten, wieder auf Zero, der soeben mit Tsukasa die Plätze getauscht hatte, aber anders als der Drummer eben, nun mit dem Rücken zur Kamera stand und über seine Schulter blickte.  
  
„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?“, erklang da plötzlich wieder Hizumis Stimme neben ihm und beinahe widerwillig senkte er den Blick, um dem Sänger ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
  
„Wenn wir alles richtig anstellen, ist das die Chance für mich. Die muss ich doch nutzen, oder?“  
  
„Schon.“ Hizumi stockte kurz und knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ich wollte ja nur wissen, ob du dir sicher bist. Immerhin wird sich danach vieles ändern.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Und glaub mir, ich würde es nicht tun, wenn ich noch einen anderen Ausweg wissen würde. Aber so wie die Dinge im Moment zwischen uns stehen, halte ich das einfach nicht mehr länger aus.“ Hizumis mitfühlender Blick wäre beinahe zu viel für ihn gewesen, aber zum Glück meldete sich in diesem Augenblick ihr Fotograf zu Wort.  
  
„Danke! Hizumi-san, Karyu-san wir justieren noch die Kamera neu, dann können wir mit ihnen weitermachen.“  
  
„Na komm Großer, das packen wir auch noch.“ Hizumi drückte seinen Oberarm kurz und lächelte ihn an. Ob sich diese Geste nun lediglich auf ihr Photoshoot bezog, oder ihm der Sänger für sein Vorhaben Mut zusprechen wollte, blieb ungeklärt.  


  
~*~  
  
„Ich bin eingefroren“, jammerte Karyu, die Nase in seinem Parker versteckt und die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, um wenigstens zu versuchen sich wieder aufzuwärmen. Verstohlen zu Zero hinüberblickend robbte er langsam an ihn heran, schlang dann blitzschnell seine langen Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich an. „Wärm mich.“  
  
„Och, armes Ding.“ Zero tätschelte seinen Kopf, was ihn so dermaßen verblüffte, dass er dessen fieses Grinsen gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als es ekelhaft kalt an seinem Nacken wurde und er spüren konnte, wie der Schnee langsam an seiner Haut schmolz und am Rücken hinablief, registrierte er den Hinterhalt. Mit einem doch sehr unmännlichen Schreckenslaut zuckte er zusammen und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie, während er hektisch versuchte den Schnee aus seinem Oberteil zu bekommen.  
  
„Bah, du spinnst doch“, maulte er vorn übergebeugt, um auch noch die letzten Reste zu erwischen. „Woher hast du eigentlich auf einmal den Schneeball?“ Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Zero sich gebückt hätte und gerade eben hatte er seine Arme um ihn gelegt gehabt.  
  
„Vorbereitung ist halt alles.“  
  
„Warum bist du immer so gemein zu mir“, murrte er und rieb angewidert über seinen klammen und kalten Nacken.  
  
„Weil du es nicht anders verdient hast.“ Zeros rechter Mundwinkel war zwar in der Andeutung eines Schmunzelns gehoben, aber dennoch glaubte er so etwas wie eine Warnung in seinem Blick ausmachen zu können. Eine Warnung es nicht zu übertreiben. Für einen Augenblick huschte ein enttäuschter Ausdruck über Karyus Gesicht, den er sich jedoch schleunigst wieder verkniff. Im Prinzip musste er ja schon froh sein, dass Zero seine Annäherung diesmal relativ gleichmütig hingenommen hatte. In der Vergangenheit hatte es schließlich diverse Momente gegeben, in denen er für weitaus Weniger mit weitaus unangenehmeren Maßnahmen bestraft worden war. Aber dennoch traf ihn dieser Blick härter als vermutet. Noch bevor er sich jedoch zu einer unpassenden Reaktion hätte hinreißen lassen können, waren auch endlich Hizumi und Tsukasa zu ihnen gestoßen, sodass sie sich nun auf den Weg den Berg hinunter zur Blockhütte machen konnten.  
  
„He.“ Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Berührung am Oberarm und blickte zur Seite in Zeros Gesicht. Der Bassist lächelte ihn an und legte sacht den Kopf schief. „Alles gut bei dir?“ Er nickte, wusste aber diese versöhnliche Geste durchaus zu schätzen. Momentan war der Umgang mit Zero wirklich eine Gratwanderung, bei der er nie so genau wusste, womit er zu rechnen hatte. Und das Schlimmste überhaupt war, dass er selbst daran Schuld trug. Innerlich seufzte er, versuchte aber seine trüben Gedanken wieder zu vertreiben und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Er hatte einen Plan, würde heute noch alles auf eine Karte setzen und hoffen, dass er nicht verlor. Aber wie er eben zu Hizumi schon gesagt hatte, es musste sich etwas ändern. So konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen.  
  
Der Weg vom Felsplateau hinunter ins Tal, wo die Blockhütte stand, die sie für eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier gemietet hatten, konnte wirklich als idyllisch bezeichnet werden. Am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen, die Nachmittagssonne tauchte die Szenerie in behagliche Helligkeit und links und rechts neben ihnen türmte sich der Schnee über einen halben Meter hoch. Dennoch war er überaus froh, dass er bald wieder im Warmen sein würde, denn seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich noch immer eingefroren an. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er alt wurde. Ein feines Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge. So also fühlten sich seine Bandkollegen immer.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Hütte war beinahe zu klein, stellte Karyu amüsiert fest, als er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten ließ. Neben Hizumi, Tsukasa, Zero und natürlich ihn selbst hatten sie noch ihren Staff und Sato ihren Manager eingeladen. Und da bekanntlich ermaßen eine Feier immer schöner war, je mehr Gäste sich daran beteiligten, waren auch ein paar Leute der Photocrew mit dabei. Auf einmal verstummte das Stimmengewirr und Karyu drehte sich von Sato weg, mit dem er sich gerade unterhalten hatte, und schaute hinüber zur Eingangstür, wo Tsukasa mit Aki vom Staff eine wirklich monströse Torte hereintrug. Sogleich setzte ein vielstimmiges und erstaunlich schiefes Happy Birthday ein, was ihm schon fast ein atomar anmutendes Strahlen aufs Gesicht zauberte. Er applaudierte den Gästen und betrachtete dann mit kugelrunden Augen das Prachtstück, welches vor ihn auf dem Tisch abgestellt worden war.  
  
„Das sieht hammermäßig aus“, staunte er. Und es stimmte auch. Die Torte war nicht klassisch rund, sondern rechteckig, mit einem Foto seiner selbst in der Mitte. Das musste während einem ihrer letzten Auftritte geschossen worden sein, er erkannte den Hintergrund wieder.  
  
„Berlin“, raunte es da leise neben ihm und er senkte den Kopf, schaute Zero fragend an. „Das Bild ist vom Auftritt in Berlin, weißt schon, diese winzige Halle mit den komischen Pfeilern direkt vor der Bühne?“ Karyu nickte, wobei ihm an diesem Tag eher weniger das Konzert selbst in Erinnerung geblieben war, sondern das Danach. Er hatte Zero aufgelauert, hatte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen und geküsst. Gott, dieser Kuss. Zero hatte er widert, so hungrig und leidenschaftlich, dass er allein von dieser Erinnerung schon wieder die Hitze in seinem Inneren fühlen konnte. Bis Hizumi sie erwischt und diese Tatsache deutlich andere und weniger wohlige Gefühle mit sich gebracht hatte.  
  
„Ja, als ob ich das vergessen könnte, da war’s so eng, dass wir uns beinahe auf die Zehen getreten sind, wenn wir mal auf die andere Seite gewechselt haben.“ Karyu grinste und versuchte seine Gedanken nicht erneut abdriften zu lassen. Hizumi, der von irgendwoher quäkte, dass er doch endlich die Kerzen auspusten sollte, damit sie futtern konnten, lenkte ihn schlussendlich auch ausreichend ab. Ein letztes Mal betrachtete er das Kunstwerk, die dreißig brennenden Kerzen, die um den gesamten Rand der Torte gesteckt worden waren, und holte dann tief Luft. In Gedanken war er bei seinem Plan, wünschte sich mit aller Macht, dass er erfolgreich sein würde … dann blies er die Kerzen aus. Nach kurzem Applaus und erneuten Geburtstagswünschen aus allen Richtungen schnappte er sich das breite Messer und begann die Torte für die hungrige Meute aufzuteilen.  
  
Es war erstaunlich amüsant sich selbst die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Nun gut, nicht direkt sich selbst verstand sich, aber seinem Konterfei auf der Torte. Dennoch war dies doch ein Zeichen dafür, dass er seinen Hang zum morbiden noch nicht eingebüßt hatte, auch wenn er nun schon dem Club der Dreißiger angehörte. Gut zu wissen. Dass sich Zeros Gabel nun aber zielsicher in sein Gesicht bohrte und der Bassist deutlich genüsslich ein Stück davon in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ, war dann doch irgendwie seltsam mit anzusehen.  
  
„Du hast da was“, meinte er und tippte sich gegen die Oberlippe, an genau die Stelle, wo ein Klecks Sahne die Lippe des Bassisten zierte. Als daraufhin Zeros Zungenspitze hervorblitzte, um besagte Sahne zu entfernen, musste er sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn dieser Anblick soeben beeinflusste. Manchmal kam es ihm so vor als würde er das mit Absicht tun. Als wüsste Zero nur zu gut, wie er ihn reizen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte. Aber warum sollte er das tun? Der Bassist selbst war es gewesen, der ihm jede weitere Annäherung strikt verboten hatte. Karyu seufzte innerlich und schob sich nun selbst ein Stück der Torte in den Mund. Er durfte einfach nicht zu viel in Zeros Verhalten hineininterpretieren und musste sich gedulden.. Nicht mehr lange und er würde  die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Spätestens dann würde es keine Missverständnisse mehr zwischen ihnen geben. Das hoffte er zumindest. ~*~  
  
Nach und nach leerte sich die Hütte, als sich erst die Mitglieder der Photocrew und schließlich auch ihre Helfer zu verabschieden begannen. Später würden nur noch sie Vier hier übernachten, um seinen Geburtstag auch im kleinen Kreise nochmal gebührlich feiern – oder wenn man Tsukasa fragte, dann wohl eher begießen – zu können. Besagter Drummer hockte sich gerade ihm gegenüber an den rustikalen Holztisch und angelte nach dem letzten Stückchen Torte.  
  
„Oder willst du das haben?“, erkundigte er sich und blickte von dem Stück auf, das er gerade eh schon aufgespießt hatte.  
  
„Nee, iss ruhig, damit du groß und stark wirst.“ Karyu grinste.  
  
„Stimmt, groß brauchst DU wirklich nicht mehr werden, aber stark …“  
  
„Uh, lass bitte deine guten Ratschläge von wegen gesunder Ernährung und Sport stecken.“ Karyu hob abwehrend die Hände, hatte aber ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Seit Tsukasa nicht mehr rauchte und regelmäßig Sport trieb, wollte er ihnen ständig erzählen, wie ungesund sie doch lebten. Er konnte die Argumente des Drummers mittlerweile beinahe schon im Schlaf rezitieren. „Aber mal was anderes, hast du Hizumi gesehen?“ Karyu blickte sich um, aber außer Zero, Sato und eine Handvoll Staffmitgliedern befand sich niemand weiteres im Hauptraum der Hütte.  
  
„Öhm nö. Vielleicht ist er ja draußen?“  
  
„So Jungs.“ Sato war an ihren Tisch getreten und lächelte sie an. „Ich pack es dann. Denkt dran es nicht zu bunt zu treiben, morgen Abend steht noch ein Radiointerview an.“  
  
„Na solange es nur ein Radiointerview ist, kriegen wir das schon gebacken.“ Karyu grinste verschmitzt, als ihn der wenig begeisterte Blick des Managers streifte. Manchmal war Sato eben doch eine kleine Spaßbremse, auch wenn sie alle nur zu genau wussten, dass er auch anders konnte. „Okay, okay wir bleiben brav … einigermaßen zumindest.“  
  
„Das will ich hoffen.“, Sato klopfte dreimal kurz auf den Tisch und winkte im Hinausgehen. „Bis morgen.“  
  
„Der glaubt nicht wirklich, dass wir uns wegen einem Radiointerview zurückhalten, oder?“ Tsukasa schaute ihrem Manager hinterher.  
  
„Nö, aber er muss zumindest so tun, als hätte er ein Minimum an Vertrauen in uns.“ Zero hockte sich nun auch mit an den Tisch und blickte sich fragend um. „Wo ist Hizumi eigentlich?“ Karyu zuckte die Schultern, während sich Tsukasa noch das letzte Stückchen Torte in den Mund schob und dann kauend aufstand.  
  
„Ich schau mal nach ihm“, nuschelte er mit vollen Backen und ging in Richtung Ausgang davon.  
  
Satos Aufbruch war wohl der Startschuss für alle anderen, die sich nun auch verabschiedeten, bis irgendwann nur noch Zero und er am Tisch saßen. So quirlig die Stimmung in den letzten Stunden gewesen war, so still war es plötzlich. Zufrieden seufzend lehnte er sich nach hinten, rieb sich über seinen vollen Bauch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
  
„Müde?“  
  
„Nein, nur vollgefressen und zufrieden.“  
  
„Na alter Mann, dann mal hoch mit deinem nicht vorhandenen Hintern und etwas klar Schiff machen.“  
  
„Das waren gleich zwei Beleidigungen in einem Satz.“ Karyu zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dafür sollte ich dich alles alleine machen lassen.“ Er schaute Zero aus schmalen Augen an, lächelte dann aber leicht, als ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. „Aber wenigstens wirst du immer älter sein als ich.“  
  
„Dafür ist an meinem Hintern aber auch mehr dran.“ Zero war aufgestanden und stützte sich mit beiden Händen schräg neben ihm auf der Tischplatte ab.“ Karyu schaute ihm ins Gesicht, wie magisch angezogen von diesen schelmisch funkelnden Augen.  
  
„Das … kann ich nicht leugnen“, murmelte er und näherte sich ihm. Für einen Augenblick dachte er wirklich, Zero würde sich diese Annäherung gefallen lassen, aber dann furchte sich seine Stirn und sein Blick wurde abweisend. Karyu hätte am liebsten geschrien. Hatte er schon mal erwähnt, dass er diesen Kerl einfach nicht verstand? Was sollte das wieder? Warum quälte er ihn so? Zero hatte sich einige der Pappteller geschnappt, war in die winzige Küche verschwunden und bemerkte so den verletzten Blick nicht, mit dem Karyu ihm hinterher sah. Seufzend erhob auch er sich, fuhr sich durch die Haare und blieb dann einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Tisch stehen, starrte auf die Maserung des Holzes.  
  
Als Hizumi sie nach der Show in Berlin knutschenderweise Backstage erwischt hatte, hatte er wirklich geglaubt nun sei alles aus; und die schmerzhafte Begegnung von Zeros Knie mit seinen Kronjuwelen nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Und für eine ganze Weile hatte es auch wirklich danach ausgesehen. Und dann? Ja, dann waren sie nicht ganz zwei Wochen später im Bett gelandet. Gut, seine Methoden an diesem Abend mochten nicht ganz koscher gewesen sein und möglicherweise hatte der Alkohol, der mit im Spiel gewesen war, so sein Übriges dazu beigetragen. Aber Zero war bestimmt auch nicht unschuldig daran gewesen. Karyu stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Bilder der Nacht wieder in ihm hochsteigen wollten. So schön diese auch gewesen sein mochte, so niederschmetternd war der nächste Morgen. Von Zeros Anschmiegsamkeit war nichts mehr übrig und lediglich Vorwürfe und Zorn waren ihm geblieben. Und wer nun glaubte, dass es das nun gewesen war, täuschte sich gewaltig. Derartige Zusammenkünfte hatte es nach dieser ersten Nacht immer wieder gegeben. Immer wieder mit dem Ergebnis, dass Zero wütend abgerauscht war, nicht aber ohne ihm vorher noch unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass er in Zukunft seine Finger von ihm lassen sollte. Bis er sich vor nunmehr schon vier Wochen dazu entschieden hatte seinem Wunsch endgültig nachzukommen. Leicht fiel es ihm nicht, besonders nicht, wenn er ihn– so wie gerade eben – immer wieder reizte. Ob Zero dies jedoch bewusst oder unbewusst tat, war ihm noch nicht so ganz klar geworden. Seit dem hatte sich zwar ihr Verhältnis zueinander wieder gebessert, ja, man konnte sagen, dass sie sich nun beinahe besser verstanden als vor dieser ganzen Sache, aber er selbst litt dafür wie ein Hund. Er hatte sich schon vor Monaten eingestehen müssen, dass er für Zero mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft. Nein, dieses Gefühl war um so Vieles stärker, dass es ihn manchmal sogar erschreckte.  
  
„Karyu?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Sag nicht, dass es dir nun auch nicht gut geht?“ Mit fragender Miene drehte er sich zu Tsukasa um, der gerade mitten im Raum stand und irgendwie besorgt wirkte.  
  
„Nein, ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht. Wieso? Wem geht es nicht gut?“  
  
„Hizumi.“  
  
„Mh? Warum, was ist mit ihm.“ Sich die Hände trocknend kam Zero von der Küche her auf sie zu und schaute fragend erst zu Tsukasa, dann zu ihm. Er zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern, wusste er doch auch nichts Genaues und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Drummer.  
  
„Er hat sich übergeben und irgendwie gefällt er mir gar nicht.“ Tsukasa zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Zero war es, der sich bereits auf den Weg in Richtung des kleinen Badezimmers machte. Karyu runzelte die Stirn; das lief nun doch anders als geplant. Keine Minute später kam ihr Bassist wieder in den  Hauptraum der Hütte zurück, einen deutlich käsigen Hizumi im Schlepptau.  
  
„Setz dich erst mal hin, ich mach dir einen Tee.“ Hizumi tat wie ihm geheißen, lächelte aber dünn. Ihn schien Zeros so typische Fürsorglichkeit wohl auch zu amüsieren.  
  
„Ich helf dir.“ Zeros Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, aber schließlich zuckte er nur mit den Achseln und ging gemeinsam mit ihrem Leader zur winzigen Küche hinüber.  
  
„Du solltest Tsukasa eigentlich nur mal für eine Stunde ablenken und nicht gleich den sterbenden Schwan proben.“ Karyu lächelte und hockte sich wieder an den Tisch. „Was hast du angestellt?“  
  
„Glaub mir, das hatte ich mir auch ein bisschen anders vorgestellt“, murmelte Hizumi und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Keine Ahnung was das soll. Migräne, was Falsches gegessen, irgend so was in der Art.“  
  
„Oh Mann.“ Karyu seufzte leise und schaute mitfühlend zum Sänger hinüber. Allerdings wusste er selbst nicht so genau, ob sein Mitgefühl ausschließlich dem Häufchen Elend ihm gegenüber galt, oder nicht doch auch ein bisschen ihm selbst, was ihn ein wenig beschämt den Kopf senken ließ.  
  
„Ich hab Sato gerade erreichen können, er dreht nochmal um und nimmt uns mit.“ Das war Tsukasa gewesen, der sich nun wieder zu ihnen gesellte und Hizumis Schulter mitfühlend drückte.  
  
„Wie?“, kam es fast gleichzeitig vom Sänger und ihm. „Aber wir sind doch mit dem Van da, da braucht Sato doch nicht extra nochmal hierher kommen.  
  
„Außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass ich fahren will?“, meckerte nun auch Hizumi, verstummte aber gleich wieder und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich brauch doch nur ein bisschen Ruhe.“  
  
„Keine Widerrede. Wir beide fahren mit Sato zurück nach Tokyo und ich hab ein Auge auf dich, dass du auch wirklich Ruhe gibst …“ Tsukasas scharfer Blick veranlasste den Ältesten ihrer Runde dazu,  seinen eben zum Protest geöffneten Mund wieder zu schließen und stattdessen deutlich missmutig aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Tsukasa für seinen Teil lächelte nur zufrieden und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann ihm zu. „Zero und du bleibt hier und feiert für uns mit.“  
  
„Ja, aber …“ Karyu zuckte etwas zusammen, als er unterm Tisch getreten wurde. Hizumis scharfer Blick sollte wohl so viel sagen wie, „Halt die Klappe, das ist die Gelegenheit“, und auch wenn es ihm missfiel, ohne Tsukasa und den Sänger zu feiern, musste er zugeben, dass Hizumi eigentlich recht hatte.  
  
„Nun schau nicht wie ein getretener Hund.“ Zero trat an sie heran, stellte nun ihrem kranken Sänger den versprochenen Tee vor die Nase und wusste vermutlich gar nicht, wie akkurat seine Feststellung gerade eben gewesen war. Karyu musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als der Bassist weitersprach und fragte, ob seine Gesellschaft denn so fürchterlich sei.  
  
„Mmmh“, machte er überlegend und grinste verschmitzt, als Zero finster dreinblickend seine Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Ach Quatsch. Deine Gesellschaft ist mir doch immer die Wichtigste“, stellte er also klar und auch, wenn es sich wie im Scherz dahergeredet anhören mochte, wusste er – und sollte eigentlich auch der Bassist wissen- dass er diese Worte vollkommen ernst meinte.  
  
~*~  
  
Gute zwanzig Minuten später standen sie alle eingepackt in ihren warmen Winterjacken vor der Hütte und warteten, bis Sato sein rotes Mitsubishi Coupé mit etwas Mühe den Berg heraufbrachte. Zero war ein paar Schritte zur Seite getreten, um in Ruhe eine rauchen zu können, ohne dem Sänger den Rauch ins Gesicht zu blasen und Tsukasas Handy bimmelte gerade, was den Drummer dazu veranlasste sich auch etwas von ihnen zu entfernen, um das Gespräch anzunehmen. Hizumi hingegen stand zitternd neben ihm, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben und klapperte mit den Zähnen.  
  
„Oh Mann, du wirst dir doch nicht mehr eingefangen haben?“, murmelte er und schaute besorgt auf ihn herab. „Wenn das bis morgen nicht besser ist, machen wir das Radiointerview ohne dich.“ Hizumis Stirn legte sich in Falten und Karyu wusste schon jetzt, dass der Ältere protestieren wollte, schüttelte daher auch abweisend den Kopf. „Keine Widerrede.“  
  
„du weißt aber schon, dass du nicht mehr Leader bist?“ Hizumi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wirkte alles in allem so als würde er schmollen, wobei die Bewegung auch gut und gerne nur dazu dienen konnte irgendwie für mehr Wärme zu sorgen.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tsukasa da meiner Meinung sein wird, soll ich ihn herholen?“  
  
„Untersteh dich, reicht schon, dass er mitfahren will.“ Ihre Blicke wanderten hinüber zum Leader, der  wild gestikulierend telefonierte.  
  
„Du hast wirklich was gut bei mir.“, Karyu seufzte leise, „auch wenn niemand von dir verlangt hat gleich krank zu werden.“  
  
„Pfff, als ob ich mir das rausgesucht hätte. Sieh du lieber zu, das du es nicht vermasselst.“ Hizumis Ellenbogen landete nicht gerade sanft in seiner Seite, bevor der Sänger langsam zu Satos Wagen hinüberging, den der Manager nun endlich den Berg hoch bekommen hatte.  
  
„Wer soll was nicht vermasseln?“ Zeros Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken; den hatte er für den Moment ja ganz vergessen.  
  
„Wir, morgen beim Interview. Hizumi ist wohl ein bisschen angefressen, dass ich meinte, er soll morgen zu Hause bleiben, wenn es ihm nicht wieder gut geht“, behalf er sich mit einer Halbwahrheit und hoffte, dass Zero nicht mehr von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Aber der Bassist schaute ihn nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil skeptisch an, dann nickte er.  
  
„Es ist schon gut, dass Tsukasa mitfährt, sonst ruht sich Hizumi wieder nicht aus.“ Zero setzte sich in Bewegung und er folgte ihm hinüber zu Sato und auch Tsukasa, der soeben sein Telefon zurück in die Jackentasche steckte. „Gibt’s Probleme?“, erkundigte sich Zero.  
  
„Nein, nein. Das war nur meine Mutter.“ Tsukasa verdrehte die Augen und schaute dann zu Hizumi hinüber, der bereits auf der Rücksitzbank platzgenommen hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen, tief in seine Jacke eingemummelt dasaß. Die Stirn des Drummers kräuselte sich besorgt. „Wir sollten nun lieber losfahren.“  
  
„Ja, besser ist das.“ Auch Zeros und sein Blick ruhten für einen Moment auf ihrem Sänger. „Pass auf ihn auf und lass dich nicht von ihm abwimmeln.“ Karyu lächelte leicht, kannten sie doch alle das Talent ihres Ältesten, ihnen was vorzugaukeln.“  
  
„Bestimmt nicht, den pack ich ins Bett und bevor es ihm nicht wieder gut geht, kommt mir der da nicht raus.“ Tsukasa hockte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte sich an. „Und ihr trinkt einen für mich mit, ja?!“  
  
„Klar.“ Zero grinste und auch er nickte, winkte dann als sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung setzte.  
  
„Haben sich Tsukasas Worte eben nur in meinen Ohren irgendwie zweideutig angehört?“ Zero warf ihm einen abschätzigen Seitenblick zu.  
  
„In deinen Ohren, mein lieber Karyu, hört sich doch alles irgendwie zweideutig an.“  
  
„He, sei nicht immer so fies zu mir.“ Karyu verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber der Bassist machte natürlich keine Anstalten seine Worte zurückzunehmen und trabte stattdessen zielstrebig auf die Hütte zu.  
  
„Kommst du?“  
  
„Bin schon unterwegs.“ Noch einmal blickte er den Berg hinunter, wo Satos Auto nur noch als kleiner roter Punkt zu sehen war, bevor er Zero wieder ins warme innere der Hütte folgte.  
  
~*~  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als er sich vor den Kamin im Hauptraum der Hütte kniete und damit begann Reisig und kleinere Holzscheite darin zu stapeln,. Noch war es einigermaßen Warm, aber der Vermieter der Hütte hatte sie bereits vorgewarnt, dass die Nächte hier in den Bergen empfindlich kalt werden konnten und die Elektroheizung dafür meist nicht ausreichend war. Er selbst hatte zwar, außer das ein oder andere Lagerfeuer als Kind beim Campen, noch nie ein Kaminfeuer zum Laufen bringen müssen, aber so schwer konnte das ja nicht sein.  
  
Zero saß am rustikalen Holztisch und tippte eifrig auf seinem Handy herum. Allem Anschein nach hatte er hier oben sogar Internetempfang und war, wie er vorhin gesehen hatte, wohl noch immer damit beschäftigt seinen Blog zu füttern. Ihm selbst war dieses Smartphone Gedöns eindeutig zu hoch. Er hatte noch immer sein altes Klapphandy mit dem er telefonieren und Nachrichten schreiben konnte, mehr brauchte er nicht. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk stopfte er noch einige Tannenzapfen zwischen die Schichten, die ihm später als Anzünder dienen würden, und erhob sich dann.  
  
„Ich geh mal eine rauchen und nochmal kurz hoch zum Plateau“, verkündete er schließlich, während er sich schon daran machte wieder in seine dicke Jacke zu schlüpfen.  
  
„Zum Plateau hoch? Was willst du denn da?“  
  
„Nichts Bestimmtes.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich will mir nur die Beine vertreten, solange es noch hell draußen ist.“ Zero brummte überlegend, legte dann aber sein Handy beiseite und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
„Na schön, eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Ich komm mit.“  
  
~*~  
  
„Gerade noch rechtzeitig.“ Karyu hockte sich auf einen der abgeflachten Felsen und schaute hinab ins Tal, wo die Abendsonne rotleuchtend gerade hinter den Bäumen des kleinen Waldes verschwand. „Schön nicht?“, nuschelte er, eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und zündete sie an, bevor er den blauen Dunst genüsslich einatmete.  
  
„Deswegen wolltest du hier nochmal rauf? Wegen dem Sonnenuntergang?“ Zero hatte sich schräg hinter ihn gestellt und die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Winterjacke vergraben, während bereits eine brennende Zigarette in seinem Mundwinkel klemmte.  
  
„Sag das nicht so abwertend.“ Karyu runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich halb zu ihm um, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können. „Wann haben wir in Tokyo schon mal die Möglichkeit uns in Ruhe so was Schönes anzusehen?“  
  
„Mmmh, da hast du allerdings recht.“ Zero hockte sich neben ihn und betrachtete nun ebenfalls das kleine Naturschauspiel. „Man müsste sich eigentlich viel öfter Zeit für solche Kleinigkeiten nehmen.“  
  
„Eben. Außerdem hat das doch auch was total Romantisches.“ Er grinste, als ihn Zeros abschätziger Blick traf.  
  
„Weil gerade du einen Sinn für Romantik hast.“  
  
„He, wer weiß, vielleicht stecken in mir ja noch unentdeckte Wesenszüge.“  
  
„Dumpfbacke.“ Nun zierte auch die Lippen des Bassisten ein kleines Schmunzeln, als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete und die Hände tiefer in die Taschen seiner Jacke stopfte.  
  
„Ist dir kalt?“  
  
„Ne, geht schon.“  
  
Gedankenversunken beobachtete er wie die verschneite Landschaft um sie herum erst in sanftes Orange getaucht wurde, welches einem satten Rot wich, um schließlich beinahe violett zu wirken, bevor die Sonne endgültig unterging. Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen, aber es war eine angenehme Stille. Vermutlich wäre es sogar der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen Zero endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber diese Momente der ungestörten Zweisamkeit waren so selten geworden, dass ihm dieser nun zu kostbar war, um ihn mit einem Geständnis zu zerstören.  
  
„ Wir sollten wieder nach unten gehen, bevor es dunkel wird und bevor ich hier doch noch festfriere.“ Zero erhob sich und hielt ihm eine Hand   hin, die er auch sogleich ergriff und sich nach oben ziehen ließ.  
  
„Ich kann dich ja wärmen, wenn du willst.“  
  
„Ich kann dich ja treten, dass du den Berg runterkullerst, wenn du willst.“ Der Bassist lächelte süßlich und marschierte los. Karyu hingegen verdrehte nur die Augen, beeilte sich dann aber, ihm den Berg hinab zu folgen.  
  
„Ich glaube wenn du es schaffst, mal einen ganzen Tag nett zu mir zu sein, falle ich vom Glauben ab“, murrte er und überholte ihn, stapfte mit seinen längeren Beinen schneller den Schneebedeckten Pfad hinunter.  
  
„Siehst du, genau das wollen wir ja nicht.“ Zero hinter ihm lachte leise in sich hinein, während der Schnee unter ihren Füßen knirschte. In der letzten halben Stunde, die sie oben auf dem Felsplateau verbracht hatten, war es tatsächlich bereits empfindlich kalt geworden und ein leichter Wind trieb den lockeren Pulverschnee, der sich rechts und links von ihnen türmte, in sanften Wellen vor sich her.  
  
„Karyu?“ Mit einem fragenden Laut drehte er sich zu Zero um, der noch immer nicht aufgeholt hatte, und gab im nächsten Moment auch schon einen teils erschrockenen, teils empörten Aufschrei von sich, als ihn ein Schneeball direkt im Gesicht traf.  
  
„Na warte“, prustete er, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, den weiteren Geschossen auszuweichen und sich selbst mit einem Schneeball auszurüsten. Der Schnee war eigentlich viel zu locker für so ein Unterfangen, und so hatte ihn Zeros vorbereitete Munition schon mindestens drei weitere Male getroffen – was er übrigens ziemlich unfair fand – bis auch endlich einer seiner Schnee…, äh, -haufen? seinen Weg in dessen Gesicht fand. „Ha!“, freute er sich und versuchte sich  auch gleich an einem weiteren Treffer.  
  
Wie lange sie sich so, wie die kleinen Jungs, gegenseitig abgeschossen hatten, konnte keiner von ihnen hinterher sagen, aber irgendwann hatten sie beinahe den ganzen Weg zur Hütte hinunter zurückgelegt.  
  
„Du siehst aus wie ein Rupfhuhn.“ Karyu lachte heiter, zumindest so lange, bis Zero mit einem wirklich unverschämt großen Schneeball auf ihn zugestürmt kam. „Wah! Lass das! Nicht! Zero komm schon.“ Abwehrend die Hände hebend versuchte er sich rückwärts in Sicherheit zu bringen, kam ins Straucheln und landete mitten in einer Schneeverwehung. Zeros Schwung war wohl zu groß gewesen, denn der Bassist konnte nicht mehr bremsen und landete etwas unsanft ebenfalls in dem Schneeberg und so halb auf ihm. „Uff.“ Karyu stöhnte und versuchte mit einer Hand wenigstens einen Teil des Schnees, der sich bei Zeros Sturz auf ihn ergossen hatte, aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen.  
  
„Lebst du noch?“, erkundigte sich der Bassist mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme, rappelte sich ein bisschen hoch, dass er nur noch so halb auf ihm lag, und strich ihm seine wirren und teilweise mit Schnee gespickten Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
„Weiß nicht. Ich glaub ich bin endgültig eingefroren.“ Er zitterte leicht, grinste aber noch immer vor sich hin und schaute seinem Gegenüber ins gerötete Gesicht. „Aber hey, das hat Spaß gemacht.“ Frech zupfte er an einigen von Zeros Haarsträhnen und ließ sie dadurch nur noch mehr von dessen Kopf abstehen. „So solltest du mal auf die Bühne, sieht schick aus.“  
  
„Werd mal nicht frech, du bist eindeutig in der schlechteren Position hier.“ Zero machte erneut Anstalten ihm mit einer Ladung Schnee zu Leibe rücken zu wollen, aber nun war’s wirklich genug. Karyu hatte Schnee an Stellen, die wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, nie in seinem ganzen Leben damit hätten in Berührung kommen sollen.  
  
„Vergiss es“, knurrte er, packte die Hände des anderen und zog ihn nach unten. „Wärm mich lieber wieder auf, bevor du mich noch mehr zur Eisskulptur machst.“ Er musste sich nur ein kleines Stück nach oben drücken, bis er Zeros Gesicht nahe genug war, um dessen Atem wärmend auf seinen Lippen spüren zu können. Er dachte nicht über mögliche Konsequenzen nach, als er auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und seine Lippen zunächst noch sacht auf die des Bassisten legte. Die Wärme, die ihn daraufhin durchströmte hatte nichts mit der sie umgebenden Außentemperatur zu tun, nein, das war einzig und allein dessen Nähe, die seinen Körper so reagieren ließ. Gott, wie hatte er dieses Gefühl, diese weichen, vollen Lippen nur vermisst. Zero öffnete seinen Mund einen winzigen Spalt breit und er nutzte diese Chance, vertiefte ihren Kuss. Als eine vorwitzige Zunge frech gegen die seine stupste, fing sein gesamter Körper zu kribbeln an und er seufzte leise, rundum zufrieden. Leider löste sich der Bassist viel zu bald wieder von ihm und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Karyu lächelte leicht, streichelte mit seinen kalten Fingern über die von der Kälte gerötete Wange. Ob nun der richtige Zeitpunkt war? Er atmete tief ein, sprach sich in Gedanken Mut zu, als sich der Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen plötzlich änderte, vorwurfsvoll wurde.  
  
„Hör auf.“ Zero machte sich von ihm los und rappelte sich hoch. Ungläubig schaute er ihm dabei zu, wie er sich den gröbsten Schnee von der Kleidung klopfte und alles in allem schon wieder so wirkte, als wäre eben gar nichts passiert.  
  
„Aber …“, setzte er an, verstummte jedoch, als ihn ein scharfer, warnender Blick traf.  
  
„Nichts aber, du hast es mir versprochen.“ Zero fuhr sich durchs Haar und seufzte leise. „Und nun schau nicht schon wieder wie ein getretener Hund, sondern lass uns rein gehen, bevor du dir noch den Tod holst.“ Er streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, und am liebsten hätte er sie nun ausgeschlagen, hätte seiner Verwirrung Luft gemacht oder wäre in die Nacht verschwunden. Aber er tat nichts davon, ergriff stattdessen die ihm angebotene Hand und ließ sich nach oben ziehen.  
  
„Du hast erwidert“, murmelte er, während er sich ebenfalls des Schnees entledigte und dann hinter dem Bassisten her zur Hütte hinübertrottete. Zero erwiderte nichts darauf, stapfte nur stumm weiter und schloss die Tür auf.  



	2. ... and fire

Nachdem er es mit etwas Mühe tatsächlich geschafft hatte das Kaminfeuer in Gang zu setzen, hatte er sich frustriert wie er war eine Tasse ihres mitgebrachten Punschs warmgemacht und diese mit ordentlich Rum verfeinert. Das wärmte wenigstens auch von innen, denn zusätzlich zu seinem Gemütszustand war er wirklich ziemlich durchgefroren. Mit geschlossenen Lidern hockte er vor dem Kamin auf dem unverschämt flauschigen Fellimitat und nippte hin und wieder an seiner Tasse, während er dem leisen, beruhigenden Knacken des Feuers lauschte. Hatte er schon einmal erwähnt, dass er Zero einfach nicht verstand? Ja? Umso besser, denn er tat es wirklich nicht. Der Bassist hatte doch eindeutig seinen Kuss erwidert, ihn selbst vertieft und dann hatte er ihn wieder von sich gestoßen. Jedes Mal lief es so oder so ähnlich ab und er war es einfach nur noch leid. Zero konnte – oder wollte – einfach nicht glauben, dass er sich geändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der Mann, der jedem Rock, jedem knackigen Hintern hinterherblickte und mit seinen Bettgeschichten hausieren ging. Das war er schon lange nicht mehr. Nur schien außer ihm das niemand zu bemerken … fast niemand. Hizumi hatte ihn durchschaut, lange bevor er den offensichtlichen Beweis in Berlin mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.  
  
Er schnaubte und wackelte mit den Zehen, die er nah ans Feuer gestreckt hatte, damit sie endlich auftauen konnten. Die Tür zum winzigen Badezimmer knackte, veranlasste ihn dazu die Augen zu öffnen und in die Richtung zu blicken. Noch bevor von Zero etwas zu sehen war, waberte eine Dunstschwade aus dem Raum und brachte den vertrauten Geruch seines Duschgels mit sich. Unwillkürlich atmete er tief ein.  Er mochte diesen Duft, vermutlich weil dieser ihn einfach an Zero und an schöne Dinge erinnerte. Versonnen lächelte er, zog dann aber fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, als der kleinere Mann schließlich irgendwie verlegen wirkend aus dem Bad trat und die Tür offen stehen ließ.  
  
„Öhm Karyu?“ Seine Augenbraue wanderte noch höher, dann zählte er eins und eins zusammen und rollte mit den Augen.  
  
„Lass mich raten. Wir haben für die nächsten Stunden kein warmes Wasser mehr?“  
  
„Das … könnte durchaus möglich sein.“ Zero grinste schief und rubbelte sich über die feuchten Haare. Wie er so dastand, in einem deutlich zu weiten Shirt und schlabbrigen Jogginghosen, fand er seinen Anblick so herzerwärmend unspektakulär, dass er sich womöglich in diesem Augenblick Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hätte, wäre das nicht schon vor langer Zeit passiert. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete er ihn nur, bevor sich auch auf seine Lippen ein kleines Lächeln legte. Was Zero wohl denken würde, könnte er nun seine Gedanken lesen?  
  
„Nicht so schlimm, ich wärm mich halt anderweitig auf.“ Dabei hob er seine Tasse an und trank erneut einen Schluck.  
  
„Ist das der Punsch? Lass mal probieren.“ Zeros nackte Füße versanken regelrecht in dem flauschigen Fell, als er sich neben ihn stellte und nach der Tasse griff, die er ihm soeben hinhielt. „Mmmh, schmeckt gut.“  
  
„Soll ich dir auch einen machen?“  
  
„Ach, ich nehm einfach gleich deinen.“ Mit frech blitzenden Augen schaute er ihn über den Rand der Tasse an, bevor er sich ebenfalls vor das Feuer setzte und die Beine ausstreckte.  
  
„War mir ja so klar.“ Ergeben seufzend erhob er sich und taperte mit einem leisen, „kleine Kröte“, auf den Lippen zur Küche hinüber.  
  
„Das hab ich gehört.“  
  
„solltest du ja auch.“  
  
„Du wolltest doch so oder so aufstehen.“  
  
„Jaja.“  
  
Einige Augenblicke später ging er also mit einer weiteren Tasse Punsch mit Schuss bewaffnet wieder zum Kamin zurück, denn selbst dieser kurze Ausflug weg vom Feuer hatte ihm schon wieder Gänsehaut beschert. Ganz aufgetaut war er wohl doch noch nicht. Im Vorbeigehen schaltete er das fast schon antik anmutende Radio ein, das sich nach einer Weile des sturen Rauschens doch noch dazu bewegen ließ die erhoffte Musik von sich zu geben.  
  
„Fast schon schade, dass ich meine Gitarre nicht dabei habe. Das würde jetzt doch gut passen.“  
  
„Stimmt. Beinahe wie Lagerfeuer-Flair.“ Zero blickte ihn von der Seite her an und lächelte. Er bemerkte den Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des Kleineren, der vermutlich von seiner heißen Dusche herrührte, oder vielleicht auch von dem Rum, mit dem er nicht gerade geizig umgegangen war. Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, er konnte seine Augen nur äußerst schwer wieder von diesem Anblick lösen. Zero wusste vermutlich gar nicht, welche Anziehungskraft er in diesem Augenblick auf ihn ausübte. Oder wusste er es, und spielte nur mit ihm? Stille legte sich über sie, als er wie so oft in seinen Gedanken versank. Nur das stete Knistern und Prasseln des Feuers war zu hören und die Melodie eines alten Rocksongs aus dem Radio. Erneut stieg eine gewisse Anspannung in ihm hoch, als er abzuschätzen versuchte, wann endlich der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde, Zero die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er Blickte auf die alte Pendeluhr, die unweit des Kamins stand. Noch hatte er Geburtstag, noch hatte er Zeit sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
„Zero? Ich …“ Er wandte sich dem Bassisten zu, der nur kurz brummend aufschaute, bevor er sich wieder über die Schulter und den Nacken rieb. „Was genau machst du da?“  
  
„Ich muss mir vorhin irgendwas verrenkt haben“, murmelte er und rieb sich weiter, irgendwie ungelenk wirkend, über die schmerzende Stelle.  
  
„Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen.“ Karyu erhob sich und verschwand kurz im Bad, wo seine Kulturtasche auf einem kleinen Kästchen neben dem Waschbecken stand. Er wusste schließlich nur zu gut, wie anfällig die Schultern und auch gerade der Nacken für Verspannungen sein konnten, wenn man fast ständig eine Gitarre, oder in Zeros Fall eben einen Bass, mit sich herumtrug. Daher hatte er auch immer etwas zum Einreiben dabei. „So. Nun mach dich mal nackig“, grinste er, als er in den Hauptraum zurückkehrte und sich hinter Zero auf das Fell hockte.  
  
„Hä? Nö, warum sollte ich?“ Verständnislos blickte Angesprochener auf und wollte den Kopf nach hinten drehen, ließ es aber bleiben, als das wohl erneut unangenehm ziepte.  
  
„Na, weil Öl auf Kleidung doch etwas komisch aussieht, oder?“ Grinsend hielt er ihm das Fläschchen mit Massageöl unter die Nase und zupfte dann auffordernd an seinem Shirt. „Na los jetzt. Stell dich nicht so an. Ich hab dich schließlich schon öfter oben Ohne gesehen.“  
  
„Ja. Und wohin das in den meisten Fällen geführt hat, wissen wir beide.“  
  
„Nun hör dein Gemaule auf.“ Frech schob er ihm das Shirt soweit nach oben, dass es ihm halb über den Kopf hing und deutlich ungemütlich aussah. Zero brummte, zog sich aber letzten Endes doch noch das Oberteil komplett über den Kopf und legte es neben sich. „Siehst du, geht doch.“ Karyu grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als von Zeros Seite nur ein, „Halt die Klappe“, zu hören war. Er sparte sich einen weiteren Kommentar, gab sich stattdessen eine ausreichende Menge des Öls auf die Handflächen und wärmte es erst einmal etwas an, bevor er seine glitschigen Hände auf den Rücken des Bassisten legte. Sogleich spürte er die Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und begann, verstohlen in sich hineinlächelnd, den verspannten Muskeln zu Leibe zu rücken.  
  
~*~  
  
Irgendwann hatte Zero seine Beine angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und seinen Kopf darauf abgelegt. Karyu war dieser Bewegung gefolgt und kniete nun schon eine ganze Weile hinter ihm. Von dessen Verspannungen war mittlerweile eben so wenig übrig, wie von dem Öl und so strich er nur noch in gleichmäßigen Zügen über die warme Haut. Ab und an gab Zero noch ein leises, genießendes Brummen von sich, sodass er wusste, dass er zumindest noch nicht eingeschlafen war. Als er diesen kleinen Laut jetzt erneut hörte, schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Noch einmal strich er vom Nacken bis zum unteren Rücken und legte dann seine Hände links und rechts an dessen Seiten. Zögernd kam er ihm noch näher, legte schließlich die Lippen sacht auf seinen Rücken, küsste sich langsam und genüsslich einen Weg nach oben. Er spürte die Gänsehaut, die dieser Berührung folgte, fuhr erneut mit den Händen nach oben, bis er sie über Zeros Arme schob und auf dessen Händen ruhenließ. Fast wie eine Umarmung; und er drängte sich näher, schwelgte in dem Gefühl dem anderen endlich wieder so nah sein zu können.  
  
„Nicht.“ Zero seufzte und hob den Kopf, als er an seinem Nacken angelangt war und leicht mit den Zähnen darüber schabte. „Wir sollten das nicht tun.“  
  
„Doch. Wir sollten genau das tun. Wir sind hier ganz allein, niemand weit und breit der uns stören könnte.“ Seine Lippen schlossen sich um das kleine Ohrläppchen, neckend saugte er daran, bevor er ihn auch hier seine Zähne spüren ließ. Der Kleinere erschauderte deutlich spürbar und Karyu verflocht ihre Finger miteinander, ganz so als könne er ihn so im Kreis seiner Arme gefangen nehmen, ihn daran hindern ihn wieder von sich zu stoßen. Mit der Nase fuhr er über Zeros Wange, küsste seine Schläfe und widmete sich schließlich der weichen Haut am Hals, als dieser leise seufzend den Kopf drehte, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu verschaffen.  
  
Zeros Rechte hatte seine Finger abgeschüttelt, streichelte nun seinen Arm hinauf bis sie sich in seine Haare verirrte, dort sanft hindurchkraulte. Er selbst hingegen ließ seine nun freien Finger über dessen Oberschenkel tanzen, fuhr weiter hinauf, bis sie auf warme Haut stießen. Sacht drückte er ihn näher gegen sich, hatte so ausreichend Spielraum seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden und ihm so einen weiteren leisen Laut zu entlocken. Seine Finger hatten eine der dunklen Brustwarzen entdeckt, tanzten nun um sie herum und neckten den bereits verhärteten Nippel. Er lächelte gegen Zeros Haut, als ihm sein Name, leise gekeucht, über die Lippen kam.  
  
„Mmmh, Karyu. Lass mich aufstehen.“ Was? Mit diesem Satz hatte er nun nicht gerechnet und dementsprechend verblüfft schaute er ihn auch von der Seite an. „Nun guck nicht wie ein Auto, sondern lass mich aufstehen.“ Seufzend kam er der Aufforderung nach und rechnete schon damit, dass er nun ein weiteres Mal sitzengelassen werden würde. Und dabei war es doch gerade wieder so schön gewesen. Missmutig rutschte er ein Stück weg, damit sich der andere wie gefordert erheben konnte, aber dieser drehte sich nur um, kniete nun auch vor ihm und stützte die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel ab. Zeros Lippen zierte ein halbes Schmunzeln, während er langsam seinem Gesicht immer näher kam. „Und da wunderst du dich, warum ich dich so gerne ärgere.“ Vorsichtig schlossen sich Zähne um seine leicht vorgeschobene Unterlippe, zogen sacht an ihr, bevor eine freche Zungenspitze neckend über sie kitzelte. „Deine Schmollschnute hat einfach was.“ Zeros Hände strichen über seinen Oberkörper, den Nacken hinauf und vergruben sich in seinen Haaren, während er sich nur zu gerne in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss ziehen ließ. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und in seiner Magengegend breitete sich die nur allzu bekannte Hitze aus, die sich bald in südlichere Regionen verziehen und ihm das Denken schwermachen würde. Aber wer brauchte schon Gedanken, wenn einem der geliebte Mensch gerade sowieso den Verstand raubte.  
  
„Zero“, nuschelte er gegen die begehrenswerten Lippen, eroberte nun seinerseits den süßen Mund und streichelte stetig über Zeros Rücken. Dessen Gänsehaut und leichtes Erschauern war wie eine kleine Belohnung und so kratzte er auch hier und da mal ein wenig über die erhitzte Haut, erfreute sich an jedem noch so kleinen Laut, den er ihm damit entlocken konnte.  
  
Aber auch die geschickten Finger des Bassisten waren nicht untätig geblieben, hatten ihn nachdrücklich seiner Oberteile entledigt und wanderten nun unstet über seine Brust, über die Schultern in den Nacken und wieder zurück. Auch er erschauderte ein ums andere Mal, während er die fremde Zunge nur noch hingebungsvoller umgarnte und sich seine Finger frech einen Weg in Zeros weite Jogginghose suchten. Nachdrücklich knetete er den knackigen Hintern, erfreute sich an dem genießenden Brummen, welches er ihm damit entlocken konnte. Mittlerweile knieten sie direkt voreinander, die Oberkörper so dicht aneinandergepresst, dass nicht mal ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Noch immer prasselte das Feuer im Kamin, und wo es ihm vorhin noch fast zu kalt gewesen war, fühlte sich seine Haut nun deutlich aufgeheizt an, was vermutlich aber weniger mit dem Feuer und mehr mit dem Mann in seinen Armen zu tun hatte. Er brummte angetan, als ihn Zero ein Stück von sich schob und ihn seine Fingernägel spüren ließ, während er leicht seinen Oberkörper hinabkratzte, um sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen. Schmunzelnd schnappte er erneut nach der vollen Unterlippe des Bassisten, knabberte sanft an ihr. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen, was auch seine wandernden Fingerchen nur zu deutlich machten, als sie sich weiter vorwagten und neckend um seinen verborgenen Eingang tanzten. Zero löste sich und keuchte, sein Blick aus erregt funkelnden Augen hatte beinahe etwas Herausforderndes, als er nachdrücklich nach seinem, Karyus, Hosenbund griff und nun kurzen Prozess mit Knopf und Zipper machte.  
  
„Na hey, ich will es dir doch nicht zu leicht machen.“ Karyu grinste und massierte nun nachdrücklicher diese kleine, süße und so herrlich empfindliche Stelle. Ein leises Schnauben war alles, was er daraufhin zu hören bekam, bevor seine Lippen erneut stürmisch in Beschlag genommen wurden, sich Zeros Finger ohne weiteres einen Weg in seine Hose suchten und sich um seine halbharte Erregung schlossen. Leise stöhnend streichelte er mit der Linken erneut dessen Rücken nach oben, verkrallte die Finger in den weichen Haaren und hielt ihn so an Ort und Stelle, um ihn noch tiefer, noch inniger küssen zu können.  
  
Viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack verschwanden die süßen Lippen jedoch wieder, schien der Bassist doch andere Pläne zu haben, als er etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte um aufstehen zu können. Unverhohlen gierig musterte er ihn,  als er die Hände an seine Hose legte und sie sich langsam, neckend samt der Shorts über die Beine zog.    
  
„Wenn du einen so ansiehst, könnte man fast Angst vor dir bekommen.“ Zero schmunzelte und stieg aus seiner Kleidung, stand nun wie Gott ihn schuf vor ihm.  
  
„Wieso, wie schaue ich denn?“ Karyus Stimme klang belegt, und er leckte sich über die trocken gewordenen Lippen, seine Augen nicht von dem Anblick lösen könnend, den ihm dieser begehrenswerte Mann vor ihm gerade bot.  
  
„Wie ein Raubtier. Als würdest du mich auffressen wollen.“  
  
„Mmmh.“ Karyu  brummte, packte sein Gegenüber erneut am Hintern und zog ihn näher an sich. „Das kann ich nicht mal leugnen.“ Während er mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge Zeros Bauch zu Leibe rückte, und ihm herrliche kleine Laute entlockte, machte er einem hungrigen Raubtier wirklich alle Ehre. Immer tiefer wanderte er, am Bauchnabel vorbei, den er natürlich erst noch ausführlich necken musste, bevor er dem Ziel seiner Begierde immer näher kam. Genüsslich leckte er über die Spitze von Zeros Männlichkeit, die eindeutig nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelte, so wunderbar hart und gerötet wie sie sich ihm gerade präsentierte. Das erste noch leise Stöhnen, welches er ihm damit entlockte, war wie Musik in seinen Ohren und mit einem vielsagenden Schmunzeln auf den Lippen schaute er zu ihm auf. „Na, noch immer Angst?“ Zero lachte leise und legte beide Hände an seine Wangen, streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Unterlippe. Er ließ seine Zunge hervorblitzen, leckte über die raue Fingerkuppe, während er noch immer direkt in diese herrlich lustverhangenen Augen blickte. Der Kleinere gab sich nicht mal Mühe seine Begierde zu verbergen, was ihn um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich zu erregen wusste.  
  
„Nein, Angst würde ich das wirklich nicht nennen.“ Zeros Lider flatterten auf Halbmast, als er seinen Finger zwischen die Lippen nahm und leicht daran saugte. „Aber du willst dich doch bestimmt nicht mit meinem Finger zufriedengeben?“ Karyus Lächeln weitete sich nur, als er sich nur zu gerne dirigieren ließ, bis er seine Lippen schließlich um die pralle Härte legte, vorerst noch eher spielerisch daran zu saugen begann. „Mmmh, Karyu.“ Die Finger des Bassisten kraulten durch seine Nackenhaare, bescherten ihm damit einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen, während dessen Rechte noch immer an seiner Wange lag, nun jedoch tiefer wanderte, um sich leicht in seine Schulter zu verkrallen. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen, nahm Zeros Männlichkeit immer weiter auf und umschmeichelte den harten Schaft mit der Zunge. „Fuck, wenn du dich sehen könntest“, knurrte es über ihm und er blinzelte nach oben, hätte sogar gegrinst, wäre sein Mund nicht anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Sehen wollte er sich selbst gar nicht, ihm war es mehr als genug die Lust in Zeros Augen zu sehen, die Hitze, welche seine Wangen rötete und ihn nur noch begehrenswerter für ihn machte. Er hatte es doch geahnt, dass sich auch bei seinem Sturkopf über all die Wochen doch so einiges angestaut haben musste, dies nun aber so deutlich demonstriert zu bekommen freute ihn nicht nur diebisch, sondern nahm auch eine kleine Last von seinem Herzen. Auch wenn sie zu beschäftigt gewesen waren, als dass sich der Bassist großartig anderweitig hätte vergnügen können, war doch immer die unterschwellige Sorge mitgeschwungen, dass er ihn einfach so hatte ersetzen können. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die schönen, erregenden und befriedigenden Stunden zu verschwenden, die sie in den letzten Monaten gemeinsam genossen hatten.  
  
Zero ruckte ihm vorsichtig entgegen, und er ließ ihn, entspannte seine Kehle und bemühte sich nur noch hingebungsvoller um die harte Männlichkeit in seinem Mund. Er schielte zur Seite, machte das Fläschchen mit Massageöl aus und tastete danach. Es ging doch nichts über Multitasking, dachte er sich amüsiert, als er sich etwas von dem Öl auf die Finger gab und sich dann erneut daran machte,, diesem süßen Hintern mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.  
  
Karyu legte eine Hand an das Becken des Bassisten, schob ihn so etwas auf Abstand, glitt mit den Lippen seinen Schaft hinauf, bis er die gerötete Eichel wieder mit der Zunge umschmeicheln konnte. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass Zero zu früh kam, er hatte schließlich noch mehr mit ihm vor. Leise murrte dieser, keuchte im nächsten Augenblick jedoch heiser auf, als sich sein Finger nun langsam in ihn schob, suchend über die heißen Innenwände glitt, bis er schließlich die kleine Erhebung fand, nach der er gesucht hatte. Zero erzitterte leicht, verkrallte die Finger fester in seiner Schulter. Das folgende Stöhnen klang alles andere als unbehaglich und so fackelte er nicht lange, ließ dem ersten Finger bald einen zweiten folgen und begann sie gegeneinander zu bewegen. Klein Zero hingegen hielt er derweilen nur zu gerne bei Laune, küsste sich einen Weg an ihm herab, neckte die prallen Hoden, bevor er denselben Weg wieder hinaufwanderte, an der Spitze angekommen genüsslich die Feuchtigkeit dort hinfort leckte. Sein Tun ging an ihm selbst auch nicht spurlos vorbei und er war nur froh, dass Zero vorhin bereits seine Hose geöffnet hatte, sonst wäre es bestimmt schon sehr eng dort unten geworden. Und das war noch eine Untertreibung, denn mittlerweile jagte jedes noch so leise Stöhnen einen Schauer durch seinen Körper, der jedes Mal die Hitze in seinem Unterleib nur noch mehr anfachte. Ungeduldig drückte er seine Finger auseinander, massierte den festen Muskel und schlüpfte mit einem dritten Finger in diese unglaublich heiße Enge. Verdammt, wie sehr er diesen Mann doch begehrte.  
  
„Ahng, fuck, Karyu.“ Er saugte noch einmal fest an Zeros Eichel und schaute dann fragend, neckend zu ihm empor. „Verflucht, wir hätten nie anfangen sollen miteinander zu schlafen“, keuchte der Bassist, der eindeutige Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sich noch länger auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
„Warum? Weil es dir gefällt?“, erkundigte er sich mit deutlich selbstzufriedenem Ausdruck im Gesicht, während sich seine Finger noch immer bewegten, zielsicher erneut Zeros süßen Punkt fanden, was ihn heiser aufstöhnen ließ. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass wir nie damit hätten aufhören sollen.“ Karyu richtete sich etwas auf, seine Beine, auf denen er die letzten langen Minuten über gehockt war, protestierten leise, aber er beachtete sie gar nicht. Stattdessen küsste er sich über Zeros Bauch, schob seine freie Hand nach oben in dessen Nacken und zog ihn daran zu sich nach unten. „Und jetzt komm her.“ Gierig verschloss er die vollen Lippen, ließ ihm keine Zeit für Proteste jeglicher Art, während er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog. Mit wenigen, hastigen Handgriffen hatte er seine pochende Erregung vom letzten Stoff befreit – zu mehr fehlte ihm nun wirklich die Geduld – und wollte nur noch schnell nach dem Fläschchen Öl greifen, was ihm Zero jedoch mit einem neckischen Schmunzeln entwand.  
  
„Wer wird denn da so ungeduldig sein?“ Der Kleinere rutschte von seinem Schoß und drapierte sich auf sehr ansprechende Art und Weise auf dem Fell. „Mach dich nackig. Öl auf Kleidung sieht doch etwas komisch aus“, neckte er ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten von vorhin, auch wenn diese in einem gänzlich anderen Kontext gestanden waren. Das Fläschchen mit Öl hielt er noch immer in der Hand, spielte fast schon provokant mit dem Deckel, während ein eben solches Lächeln seine vollen Lippen zierte. So … kokett hatte er Zero bislang noch nicht erleben dürfen und für einen langen Augenblick betrachtete er den schönen Mann vor sich nur, bewunderte fasziniert, wie der Feuerschein seine blasse Haut golden schimmern ließ, während er sich erhob, um dessen Aufforderung nachzukommen. Seine Beine bedankten sich für die kniende Haltung mit kribbeln und kleinen Stichen, aber das konnte er nur zu gut ignorieren, gab es doch weitaus Interessanteres, was seine Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln wusste. Für keine Sekunde ließ er Zero aus den Augen, während er sich geschwind aus seiner Kleidung schälte, nur um dann auf allen Vieren über ihn zu krabbeln.  
  
„Doch ein Raubtier“, keuchte Zero, als er es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnte und ihm frech in den Hals biss, nachdem er endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Schneller als erwartet schloss sich eine glitschige Hand um seine Erregung, massierte ihn und entlockte ihm damit ein nur zu deutlich hörbares Stöhnen. Zeros selbstzufriedenes Amüsement war nur zu deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er ihm fragend ins Ohr raunte, ob er denn der Letzte gewesen sei, mit dem Karyu geschlafen hatte.  
  
„Uhng, ja … warst du“, nickte er und biss sich sacht auf die Unterlippe, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Sehr schön. Dann brauch ich nicht nochmal aufstehen um Gummis zu holen.“ Seine Augenbraue wäre nach oben gewandert, hätte er in diesem Moment nicht die Barriere von Zeros Muskel an seiner Spitze gespürt, als der Bassist sich näher an ihn drängte. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht an dessen Hals, während der Widerstand langsam nachgab, er Stück für Stück in diese unglaubliche Enge vordrang.  
  
„Du hast tatsächlich Kondome dabei?“, keuchte er halb lachend, halb stöhnend und schob sich tiefer, während sich Zeros Hand in seinem Hintern verkrallte.  
  
„Bei dir … ahng … kann man ja nie wissen.“ Zero haschte nach seinen Lippen, zog ihn in einen fahrigen Kuss und ruckte ihm mit dem Becken entgegen, nahm ihn vollends in sich auf. „und jetzt halt die Klappe und beweg dich lieber.“  
  
Karyu schnaubte in einer Mischung aus Erregung und Amüsement, kam der Aufforderung jedoch nur zu gerne nach. Kurz fragte er sich, ob der Kleinere wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie heute mal wieder im Bett – oder eben auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin – landen würden, oder ob das nur so daher gesagt war. Hatte er es vielleicht sogar … gehofft? Auf jeden Fall hatte er die Erleichterung in seinem Blick gesehen, nachdem er ihm geantwortet hatte. Ob Zero wohl ebenso froh war wie er, dass sie sich … treu geblieben waren? Aber mehr Zeit zum Denken blieb ihm nicht, war er doch eindeutig mit Wichtigerem beschäftigt.  
  
Mit langen, tiefen Stößen trieb er sich in den willigen Leib unter sich, ließ den Bassisten erzittern und heiser aufstöhnen, immer wenn er den speziellen Punkt in seinem Inneren traf. Verflucht, das fühlte sich so gut, so perfekt an. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl … Zero doch vermisst. Ein ums andere Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen, umschmeichelten sich ihre Zungen für wenige Augenblicke, bevor sie sich wieder lösen mussten, um Luft zu holen.  
  
„Du fühlst dich so gut an“, sprach er seine Gedanken nun auch laut aus, küsste die Stirn des Kleineren und vergrub stöhnend sein Gesicht an dessen Hals, als sich dieser zur Antwort hart um ihn verengte. Geschickte Finger tanzten über seinen Rücken, wussten genau wo sie nur sanft streicheln mussten, oder auch mal harsch über die Haut kratzen durften, um ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen zu bescheren. „So gut …“, nuschelte er ein weiteres Mal, hob den Kopf und haschte fahrig nach Zeros Lippen. Mittlerweile kam ihm der Bassist mit jedem Stoß entgegen, trieb ihn beinahe zu schnell an den Rand seines Höhepunkts. Das Feuer im Kamin gab nur noch einen schwachen Schein ab, hin und wieder züngelten noch ein paar Flammen empor. Dennoch strahlte es noch immer eine beträchtliche Wärme aus und sorgte so nur noch schneller dafür, dass sich langsam aber sicher kleine Schweißperlen auf ihrer erhitzten Haut bildeten. Zeros Schenkel pressten sich fest an seine Seiten, als er sich ein Stückchen nach oben drückte, um ihm eine Jener vom Hals zu lecken, ihn dort neckend seine Zähne spüren zu lassen.  
  
„Zero“, keuchte er und verstärkte seine Stöße nur noch. Eine Hand zwängte er zwischen ihre Leiber, umfasste Zeros steinharte Erregung und begann sie zu massieren. Stöhnend legte der Kleinere den Kopf in den Nacken, wand sich unter ihm. Er spürte das beständig stärker werdende Zittern, wie die Hitze um seine Männlichkeit nur noch enger wurde, als sich Zero unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Aber noch hatte er nicht vor den Bassisten kommen zu lassen, auch wenn es ihm verflucht schwer fiel sich noch weiter zurückzuhalten. Fest umfasste er Zeros Schaft an der Wurzel und verlangsamte seine Stöße, bis er schließlich schwer atmend innehielt.  
  
„Was? Nein. Karyu, nicht aufhör’n.“ Zero schnappte nach Luft, versuchte ihm entgegenzurucken, sich irgendwie das letzte Bisschen Stimulation zu holen, das ihm noch fehlte, um endlich kommen zu können. Vorwurfsvoll richteten sich seine lustverhangenen Augen auf ihn, forderten regelrecht nach der Erlösung, die er ihm so schändlich verweigerte. Auf Karyus Lippen legte sich ein liebevolles Schmunzeln, während er  mit der Nase an seiner Wange nach oben fuhr und an der Schläfe angekommen einen kleinen Schweißtropfen hinfort küsste.  
  
„Sag, dass es dir gefehlt hat“, wisperte er, stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen neben Zeros Kopf ab und verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf dessen Hals.  
  
„Was?“ In diesem einen Wörtchen schwang so viel Empörung mit, dass er Mühe hatte nicht leise in sich hineinzulachen, als er den Kopf wieder hob, um dem Kleineren in die Augen blicken zu können.  
  
„Ich bin es leid, dass du immer so tust als würde ich dich zu etwas treiben, was du eigentlich gar nicht willst.“ Im Gegensatz zu seinen harschen Worten küsste er Zeros Mundwinkel und sprach leise weiter. „Ich seh doch, dass dir unsere Zweisamkeit genauso gefehlt hat wie mir. Du hast mich heute ständig provoziert, mit Blicken, mit Gesten …“ Er löste seinen unnachgiebigen Griff um Zeros Glied, fuhr fast wie entschuldigend die gespannte Haut entlang, während er nun wieder begann sein Becken provokant kreisen zu lassen. Nicht, dass er den Kleineren – oder sich selbst – damit dem ersehnten Höhepunkt näher bringen würde, aber er wollte Zero bei Laune halten, und ihn nicht gänzlich vergraulen. „Sei einmal ehrlich zu dir selbst und gib es zu.“ Etwas ungelenk streichelte er mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand über die verwuschelten Haare, schaute ihm offen in die schönen Augen, in denen nun ein Ausdruck lag, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. Zeros Finger schoben sich in seinen Nacken, kraulten über die feinen Härchen dort, während sich auf seine Lippen dieses kleine, leicht überhebliche Schmunzeln legte, welches ihn jedes Mal wenn er es sah tierisch anmachte.  
  
„Du hast mich also vermisst.“  
  
„Ja, ich hab dich vermisst“, gab er zu, obwohl er ja eigentlich aus dem Bassisten selbst ein Geständnis hatte herauskitzeln wollen. Aber allem Anschein nach war das genau das, was dieser von ihm hatte hören wollen. Ohne lange zu fackeln eroberte Zero nun stürmisch seine Lippen, küsste ihn tief und leidenschaftlich, während er die Beine anhob, sie über seinem Steiß kreuzte und mit den Fersen gegen seinen Hintern drückte, um ihn tiefer spüren zu können. Karyu kniff die Augen zusammen, als er erneut provozierend seine Muskeln anspannte, seine Männlichkeit einkerkerte und massierte. Mittlerweile stützte er sich mit beiden Ellenbogen neben Zeros Kopf ab, hielt ihn so beinahe in einer Umarmung, während sich ihre Leiber gegeneinander pressten, fast so als wären sie eine Einheit, ein einziger sich windender Körper. Ohne sein bewusstes Zutun waren seine Stöße wieder härter geworden, und zum Dank krallten sich die Finger des Kleineren nachdrücklich in seinen Rücken, während ihm ein wunderbar langgezogenes Stöhnen über die Lippen kam. Karyu knurrte angetan, attackierte den gestreckten Hals vor seiner Nase, biss nicht allzu zärtlich hinein und saugte sich fest.    
  
„Karyu.“ Zero schnurrte und vergrub beide Hände in seinen Haaren, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Nur zu gerne kam er dieser stummen Aufforderung nach, dämpfte sein eigenes Stöhnen an der weichen, duftenden Haut, während er sich selbst nun rasend schnell seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Ein weiteres Mal verbiss er sich in Zeros Hals, genoss das Erzittern und heisere Keuchen, welches er ihm damit entlockte. „Ich … ahng … ich hab überreagiert, hörst du?“ Durchdrang Zeros leise Stimme den Nebel seiner Lust und er spürte die Zähne des Bassisten, die sich mit leichtem Druck um sein Ohrläppchen schlossen. „Ich will das hier auch nicht mehr missen müssen.“ Karyu erschauderte, zum einen wegen Zeros Worten, zum anderen weil dieser erneut über seinen Rücken kratzte, nur zu gut wusste, wie wild ihn dieser sachte Schmerz machte.  
  
„Zero.“ Er stöhnte heiser, hob den Kopf und eroberte stürmisch die süßen Lippen ein weiteres Mal für sich, küsste ihn mit all der Leidenschaft, all der Liebe, die er gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick für ihn empfand. Verdammt, der Kleinere hatte tatsächlich zugegeben, dass er vor Wochen überreagiert hatte und dass er ihre Zweisamkeit ebenso vermisst hatte wie er selbst. Das wohlig warme Gefühl, welches dieses Geständnis in seinem Inneren auslöste war so stark, dass selbst die Hitze seiner Erregung für einen Sekundenbruchteil in den Hintergrund rückte. Jetzt war er sich endgültig sicher, dass er sein eigenes Geheimnis nicht mehr länger für sich behalten konnte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen löste sich Zero von seinen Lippen und legte den Kopf mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen in den Nacken.  
  
„Haaa! Karyu ich …“ Er richtete sich etwas auf, um den Winkel seiner Stöße ändern zu können, trieb sich nun nur noch schneller, noch härter in diese unglaubliche Enge. Sein ununterbrochenes Keuchen und Stöhnen mischte sich mit dem Zeros, der sich ihm ebenso ungezügelt entgegenbewegte.  
  
„Zero! Fuck, so gut.“ Er ließ den Kopf hängen und dämpfte sein Lautes Stöhnen erneut am Hals des Bassisten, während Welle um Welle seines Höhepunktes über ihn hinwegrauschte. Noch immer bewegte er sich, wollte nicht dass dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl so schnell verschwand. Zero versteifte sich, zitterte und zuckte, einen stummen Schrei auf den Lippen, während auch er endgültig seiner Erregung erlag. „Ahng, oh fuck“, keuchte er, als der kleinere Mann sich so heftig um ihn verengte, dass er glaubte sein Höhepunkt würde gar nicht aufhören wollen. Klebrige Hitze nässte ihre Bäuche, als Zero nun doch noch ein tiefes, befreiendes Stöhnen entkam, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Schwer atmend hob er den Kopf, wollte den entrückten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Kleineren sehen, wissend dass er und nur er daran Schuld trug. Er lächelte, als Zero ihn ebenso atemlos anblinzelte und haschte nach den rotgeküssten Lippen, küsste ihn träge, aber unendlich liebevoll.  
  
„Wunderschön“, wisperte er eine ganze Weile später und konnte selbst nicht sagen, ob er damit ihre Zweisamkeit, den Bassisten selbst oder ihren Kuss meinte. Vermutlich war es eh eine Mischung aus allem und wer wollte dies schon so genau wissen? Zero wohl nicht, denn dieser lächelte nur, während er die Umklammerung seiner Arme und Beine schließlich lockerte und sie mit einem kurzen Seufzen ausstreckte. Karyu drückte sich nach oben, löste mit einem leisen Keuchen auf den Lippen ihre Verbindung und tastete nach dem Handtuch, welches Zero vorhin noch achtlos hatte fallen lassen. Nun kam es ihm zu Gute, musste er sich so doch nicht mehr als nötig bewegen, als er sie beide von den gröbsten Spuren ihres Tuns befreite. Zero brummelte und blinzelte ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, als er über seinen Bauch rieb.  
  
„Komm wieder her“, nuschelte er leise und drehte sich auf die Seite, wirkte in diesem Moment so zufrieden und faul wie ein übergroßer Kater, der sich vor dem wärmenden Feuer rekelte.  
  
„Nichts lieber als das. Wo sollte ich schon hin wollen, wenn mir ein gewisser jemand kein heißes Wasser übriggelassen hat?“  
  
„Du redest zu viel.“ Zero streckte einen Arm aus und tastete blind nach ihm, waren seine Lider doch mittlerweile zugeflattert. Karyu schnappte sich die suchende Hand, hauchte grinsend einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel und legte sich dann neben den Kleineren, zog ihn in seine Arme und so halb auf sich. Neben sich ertastete er noch die Wolldecke, welche er vorhin in weiser Voraussicht dort deponiert hatte und drapierte sie über ihre Körper. „Siehst du? Viel besser.“ Er lachte leise, kraulte durch Zeros vollkommen verwuscheltes Haar, konnte und wollte ihm jedoch keinesfalls widersprechen. So aufregend und befriedigend es jedes Mal war mit Zero zu schlafen, diese ruhigen, liebevollen Momente danach waren es, von denen er nun schon seit vielen Monaten zehrte. Sie waren es, die ihm immer wieder die Hoffnung zurückbrachten, dass vielleicht auch Zero mehr für ihn empfinden könnte als er zugab.  
  
In den letzten Minuten, die er in vollkommener Zufriedenheit hatte verstreichen lassen, war das Feuer vollständig heruntergebrannt, nur die Reste des Holzes glühten in sattem Orangerot und gaben eine behagliche Wärme ab. Er würde nochmal nachlegen müssen. Besser noch wäre es natürlich, wenn sie ins Bett gehen würden, aber Zero machte nicht den Eindruck als würde er in nächster Zeit etwas an ihrer Liegeposition ändern wollen. Er hauchte ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn und blickte dann zu der alten Pendeluhr, deren Zeiger ihm nur zu deutlich vor Augen hielten, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, würde er sich seinen sehnlichsten Geburtstagswunsch noch erfüllen wollen.  
  
„Zero …“ Er stockte, kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ihn doch noch jeglicher Mut verlassen würde. „Ich weiß, dass du mich für triebgesteuert hältst und glaubst, dass das zwischen uns nur Sex ohne Gefühle für mich ist. Und ich bin ja auch selbst schuld daran, dass du so von mir denkst. Aber glaub mir bitte, das ist es nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ Er leckte sich über seine plötzlich trocken gewordenen Lippen, spürte das nervöse Zittern, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen Zero. Das versuche ich schon den ganzen Tag, aber irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt. Vermutlich ist er es auch jetzt nicht, aber wenn ich es noch länger für mich behalte, finde ich womöglich nie den Mut es dir zu sagen. „Ich …“ Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Verflucht, das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. „Ich liebe dich … schon so lange.“  
  
Stille. Er traute sich kaum zu atmen, starrte nur wie gebannt an die Decke und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Bassisten, die aber auch nach gefühlten Minuten ausblieb. Zaghaft hob er den Kopf, blickte an sich herab, auf den Wust dunkler Haare, der Zero wirr ins Gesicht fiel. Der kleinere Mann hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig und machte alles in allem den Anschein eines friedlich Schlafenden. Karyu wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Jetzt hatte er sich endlich getraut und dem Bassisten seine Gefühle offenbart … und dann war der einfach eingeschlafen. Einfach so. Er atmete zittrig ein, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, bevor er sie wieder auf Zeros Kopf legte, ihn sacht kraulte.  
  
„Du machst es mir aber auch nie leicht“, seufzte er, zauberte aber von irgendwoher ein schiefes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Dann werden wir wohl oder übel morgen nochmal darüber reden müssen.“ Immerhin hatte er nun schon einmal all seinen Mut zusammenraffen können, dann sollte es doch beim zweiten Mal einfacher werden? Das hoffte er zumindest. Noch einmal legte er seine Lippen für einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Zeros Stirn, bevor er sich etwas bequemer zurechtruckelte und den Bassisten noch etwas fester in die Arme nahm. „Schlaf gut ... du unmöglicher Mann.“  
  
~*~  
  
Es hatte lange gedauert, aber irgendwann waren Karyus Atemzüge gleichmäßig und ruhig geworden, hatten ihm verraten, dass der Große eingeschlafen sein musste. Zero blinzelte, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Fassungslosigkeit und Unsicherheit wieder, während er für einige lange Minuten nur starr vor sich hinblickte. Die Hütte wurde nur noch vom schummrigen Licht der kleinen Lampe drüben am Holztisch und der Glut in der Feuerstelle erhellt, was der ganzen Szenerie zusätzlich noch etwas Unwirkliches verlieh. Langsam und vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf, blickte nach oben in das nun friedliche Gesicht des Gitarristen. Während er seine Hand hob, um ihm einige seiner blonden Strähnen aus der Stirn zu streichen, schlich sich ein kleines, betrübtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte er, legte seine Hand an Karyus Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen über den leicht stoppligen Kiefer. „Immer wenn ich denke, ich begreife endlich wie du tickst, machst du etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes.“ Nun wurde sein Lächeln deutlich liebevoller, als er Karyu einen kleinen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen hauchte. So war es doch in den letzten Monaten immer gewesen. Erst dachte er wirklich, ihr selbsternannter Playboy  würde nur Sex von ihm wollen. Ihn als eine seiner vielen Eroberungen sehen und er hatte ihn dafür regelrecht verabscheut. Sich selbst allerdings nur noch viel mehr, weil er sich hatte eingestehen müssen, dass ihm diese erste Nacht mit ihm gefallen hatte. Immer wieder hatte ihn Karyu um den Finger wickeln können, hatte seinen Wiederstand nach und nach gebrochen und es mit seiner manchmal so herzzerreißend liebevollen Art geschafft, dass sich auch in ihm Gefühle zu regen begannen, die er sich noch viel weniger hatte eingestehen wollen. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst davor für Karyu mehr zu empfinden, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass der Große ihn eben doch nur als eine seiner Trophäen ansah. Und nun gestand er ihm so einfach seine Liebe und verwirrte ihn damit nur noch mehr. „Lass uns morgen reden.“ Zero kuschelte sich wieder auf dem Brustkorb des Gitarristen zurecht und zupfte die Decke mehr über sie beide. Morgen würde er Karyu sagen können, wie er zu ihm stand, aber noch musste er sich erst einmal selbst über so einiges klar werden. Vorrangig was passieren würde, sollte das mit ihnen nicht klappen. Karyu war schließlich nicht irgendwer. Er war sein Freund, ein Mensch der ihm unglaublich wichtig war und mit dem er tagtäglich zusammenarbeiten musste. Sie würden mit einer Beziehung sehr viel aufs Spiel setzen und er war sich noch nicht im Klaren darüber, ob es ihm das wirklich wert war. Er wollte Karyu nicht verlieren. Manchmal haste er seine Unsicherheiten, aber so war er eben, auch wenn er es sich meist nicht anmerken ließ. Die Pendeluhr knackte und schlug leise zur vollen Stunde, als er seine Augen schloss und sich noch näher kuschelte.  
  
Mitternacht …  
  
  
  
**_~ The End ~_**

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, hinterlasst mir doch einen Kudos. ^^  
> Falls es eure Zeit zulässt würde ich mich auch sehr über einen Kommentar  
> freuen. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag. Bis zum nächsten Mal. :D


End file.
